Scarlet Group's Dance
by Aure
Summary: When two new teachers arrive at Hogwarts, strange things start happening both around the castle and in Hogsmeade. Includes Dumbledore's dance of.. well.. something.


Hallo ~ this is my return to fanfiction.net! I had a story on here before,  
  
but it dwindled and I lost interest and you know how that goes. I don't  
  
know how often I'll be updating this one, either, but.. I'm going to try.  
  
I don't own Pippin, Legolas, or the Hogwarts characters, but I do own  
  
Aure! My friend Gwen owns Mina, and Zellie owns Karien. So! No thieves,  
  
or we'll send Gollum after you, won't we, mah precious?  
  
1 'Scarlet Group's Dance: Constellations Alpha Psi Zeta Galaxy'  
  
(The second part of the title is just there because it sounds nice.)  
  
  
  
Soft shoes made no sound on the cold stone floor of Hogwarts School as the lithe figure of a young half-elven maiden sped towards the dining hall. A cloak of spring-green velvet was whipping like a tree in the wind behind her, along with the trailing white fabric of her dress. From her delicately pointed ears dangled earrings; gold leaves that occasionally caught the light. She sighed heavily as she finally reached her destination, where the other teachers waited at their respective places at the head tables. Suprisingly, however, there were two empty chairs.. The elf made her way to hers and sat down carefully, green eyes taking a fleeting glance at the other teachers.  
  
"Miss Aure.. I hope you know that you are not allowed to be late when school actually begins.." a rather commanding voice said. Aure brushed back her golden hair and raised her eyes to meet those of Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who looked none too pleased. The black hair she wore pulled back in a tight bun, along with her square spectacles, just added a little more authority to her image than that of the lighthearted demeanor of Aure.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I understand." Aure smiled a bit weakly. Just then, the door slammed open to the dining hall again, and in rushed a young Hobbit man. Aure couldn't help but laugh: it looked like she wasn't the only one late for the first meeting of the year.  
  
"Frightfully sorry, Professors." Peregrin Took grinned, and bowed almost mockingly, curly light brown hair falling in his face. He took his seat next to Aure, grinning in greeting to his friend, then looked to McGonagall. Smiling cheerfully up at her stern face, he said exactly the wrong thing. "So! When's supper?" Pippin looked around expectantly. Aure laughed then, but quickly stopped as McGonagall began to open her mouth.  
  
"There, there Minerva" said someone, chuckling. McGonagall turned to see Dumbledore entering the room, and she immediately sat down. Dumbledore adjusted his violet robes a bit, and cast his eyes to the two new teachers. He had decided that introducing other races into the school as teachers – namely, elves and hobbits – was probably a good idea. It was always a priority to expose the children to other cultures, anyhow. "Welcome, Mrs. Greenleaf, Sir Took." He smiled in that bumbly old man way of his. He had been surprised when Aure Greenleaf, the wife of Prince Legolas from Mirkwood, had volunteered, but even more surprised when Peregrin Took, a hobbit under the care of the Kingdom of Rohan*, had joined as well. He had stated that an elf needs company, and he'd be glad to join Miss Aure.  
  
"Minerva, Flitwick, Trelawny, Snape, and the rest of you.. You shall be continuing in your normal subjects." Dumbledore smiled to his faithful staff: the stern McGonagall, endearing Flitwick, asinine Trelawny (hah, Gwen..), aloof Snape.. Then turned to the two new teachers, who sat expectantly. "And you two, Greenleaf, Took.. I'd like you to take over Defense Against the Dark Arts and Flying. Madame Hooch is on marriage leave, and I think it would be a good job for a Hobbit.." He nodded down to Pippin, who looked excited about his new position. However, he was a little disappointed it wasn't in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
* Rohan – I'm not quite sure if Peregrin was in the league of Gondor or Rohan after the War of the Ring. I'll have to check and come back and fix it if it's wrong.  
  
I hope you enjoy the first chapter, even if it's not much. 


End file.
